


A Little Help

by grandpaducky



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, euehueheuheuheuehu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpaducky/pseuds/grandpaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're over with Mark and the boys for a recording session. Mark has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo smutty fic prepare yourself I guess. Enjoy!

Four knocks.

You jumped up from your spot on the couch to answer the door, delight spreading across your face as you saw two of your close friends standing behind it.

“Bob! Wade! I’m so glad you made it!” You wrapped an arm around either of them, welcoming them into Mark’s apartment.

“Heeyy!” Mark shouted from across the room.

You collected the drinks Bob and Wade had brought and took them to the kitchen as they exchanged greetings with Mark. A smile forced its way onto your face at the sound of the boys laughing and enjoying themselves. You collected beers for each of you and brought them out to the group.

As you handed mark one of the drinks, you noticed him looking at you with unfamiliar affection. It definitely wasn't the first time you had caught him, and he knew it too. He waggled his eyebrows at you, causing you to turn bright red. You coped with the sudden embarrassment by swiftly turning away and handing the two remaining beers to Bob and Wade. Mark’s eyes were burning a hole in the back of your skull, but you decided to avoid looking at him in order to avoid further making a fool of yourself.

Bob spoke up. “So, we gonna record or what?”

“Yeah I already set most of it up, so if you just wanna get situated I’ll finish up the last couple things and get it ready.” Mark walked into his recording room with the rest of the group in tow.

Everyone got settled in and the recording began.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to Drunk Minecraft with Bob and Wade and a special guest today, [Y/N] or [YT/N] on YouTube. Say hello everybody!”

The three of you chimed in with a chorus of “hi”’s.

“So, [Y/N] since you are our special guest, why don’t you decide what we’re doing today?” Mark looked over at you and smiled.

“Well, considering we didn’t exactly pre-game for this, we drink!” You all took sips of your drinks before you continued. “Penis house.”

The guys erupted into a bout of contagious laughter.

*                                             *                                             *

“Alright guys, I think that does it. Thanks again everybody! Make sure to subscribe to Bob, Wade, and [Y/N] if you haven’t already, and we will see you in the next video. Bye-bye!” And he cut the recording.

You chimed in. “Go team!” Mark chuckled a bit before shutting down everything.

The rest of you left the recording room to reconvene in the living room.

You sat on the couch alongside Bob and Wade. Without warning, Mark flopped down on your lap. You grunted loudly, the weight of him knocking the breath out of you and crushing your ribs and legs. You shoved him on to the floor, eliciting laughter from Bob and Wade and a pouty groan from Mark.

You all laughed and joked with each other for a while longer, Mark leaning against your knees the whole time.

“So, [Y/N], can I get your help with something upstairs?” He looked up at you, an odd look in his eyes.

You hesitated. “Sure.”

Mark led you up the spiral staircase, waiting until you were out of sight to grab your hand and pull you into the bathroom. He positioned you so you were leaning against the counter, facing him and away from the mirror.

“Is it ok if I kiss you?” He inched closer to you, his face mere inches from yours.

Your breath caught in your throat and your grip tightened on the edge of the counter. You could only manage a small nod before his lips crashed against your own. Maybe it was the intoxication, but it took you no time at all to respond. You threw your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he pushed your mouth open with his tongue. The kiss was growing more desperate by the second, and before you knew it, Mark’s hands were on your thighs and lifting you up onto the counter. He positioned himself between your knees and placed his hands on your waist as his lips moved from your mouth to your neck. Your hands tangled in his hair and you let a quiet moan escape your lips. The sound made him even more impatient as he bit down on your shoulder and moved a hand to your breast. He continued this for a moment longer before placing his hands at the button of your jeans.

“Is this ok?” He looked into your eyes, hesitating to actually remove your clothing.

You managed to speak between pants. “Yes.”

A smirk crept onto Mark’s face and he kissed you again as he undid your pants and slid them off, leaving you in only a pair of lacy underwear.

You took matters into your own hands and removed his shirt before doing the same to your own.

“Just let me know if anything I’m doing is making you uncomfortable.”

“Of course.”

He kneeled down, and the movement alone caused you to gasp. He paused to look up at you, and you responded with a simple nod. Mark returned to his task, placing his hands on your hips and positioning his head between your knees. He slowly pulled your panties down your legs, making intense eye contact the entire time. Locked in your gaze, he moved one of his hands to drag a single finger down your slit. Since pressure had already been building up deep within you, this small action caused you to throw your head back and whimper softly. You could feel Mark’s finger slowly slide inside of you, this time a full moan escaping your mouth. You swiftly clamped a hand over your mouth and whipped your head back down to stare at Mark wide-eyed. Your actions caught him off guard and he had to pause to rest his head against your head and just laugh, thereby causing giggles to bubble out of your throat as well.

“I’ll check to see if they heard anything.” He was still chuckling lightly when he came back. “They’re still laughing and stuff so I think we’re good.” He wasted no time before planting another kiss on you.

You gasped violently when he suddenly slipped a finger back into you. He smiled against your lips before returning to his position between your legs. He began to pump his finger back and forth as he placed a kiss on your inner thigh, then dragging his lips to place a kiss on your core. Your eyes drifted closed and you let the sensation fill your body. His tongue dragged across your skin, sending chills down your spine and quickening your breath. When he had you teetering on the edge, he stopped. You took this opportunity to hop down from the counter and undo his jeans as he had yours.

“May as well, return the favor right?” You winked at him, causing him to run his hand through his hair in anticipation. You sank down to your knees while simultaneously removing his pants and boxers. His member was already fully erect, and you didn’t hesitate to pull him into your mouth. Your eyes remained closed as you got into the rhythm of the situation, and once you had it down you looked up to find Mark biting his lip and staring at you with a familiar gaze filled with concentration and intensity. He placed a hand on your head, carding his fingers through your hair, which gave you an idea to stop. You slowly stood up, wiping the corner of your mouth as you did. You simply looked him in the eye as you removed your bra and dropped it to the floor, Mark’s breathing never calming.

Something clicked in the both of you, and your animalistic natures were let loose. You pounced. You may as well have attacked each other; you gripped his lip in your teeth as he effortlessly lifted you to the counter once more. Hands fumbling and breath hot and heavy, the drunken state you were in made you oblivious to any sloppiness that would have been unpleasant otherwise. The only thing in your mind was Mark.

He reached down to place the head of his dick at your entrance, looking to you for permission.

You responded by nibbling at his ear and whispering, “Do it.”

There was nothing slow about it.

It was desperate, needy. The moment you gave him the green light, he thrusted into you, your skin colliding.

Nothing could have held back your moan. It was loud and uninhibited, and at this point Bob and Wade were nowhere near your thoughts.

Mark began moving in and out of you, but you were hungry for more. You bit down on his neck, causing him to buck harder. He continued this pace, reaching down to pleasure you further as you panted into his shoulder. After a bit, he pulled out of you and spun you around, causing you to bend over and brace yourself against the mirror. You looked up at him through the mirror, the same focused gaze in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. It wasn’t long before he entered you once again, hands placed firmly on your hips. After a few thrusts he reached forward and gripped one of your breasts, pulling you up against him and wrapping his other arm tightly around your waist. You were well aware of his hot breath on your shoulder as you rested yours back on his and focused on the feeling of him moving inside of you.

Pure bliss.

It didn’t take long until you were pushed over the edge, your moans and you clenching around Mark having the same effect on him.

You rode out your orgasm, Mark’s thrusts slowly coming to a halt as you came down. You turned around to kiss him again, this time soft and sweet.

“Thank you.” He hummed against your lips.

You pulled away and grinned at him. “Anytime.”

You both began to replace your clothes on your bodies before exiting the bathroom, makeup smudged and hair a mess.

You exchanged words as you approached the staircase.

Mark took a quick glance behind him at you. “Nothing like good sex to sober you up.”

“That’s debatable.”

You laughed with each other as you went back downstairs to meet Bob and Wade.

They were giving you odd looks, consisting of knowing smirks and mischievous eyes.

You hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. “What?” You shot an innocent look in their direction.

“Nice hair.” Wade grinned at you and Mark.

“Shit.”


End file.
